bridlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dusty Tomes
"Despite what you may read in those 'Daring Do' novels, tombs do not have nearly as many deathtraps- . I said ''as ''many." Dusty Tomes is an adventurer born in Vanhoover, but usually living in Bridle. He travels a lot, working as an achaeologist, but tends to find more excitement than he wishes. History Dusty Tomes was born in Vanhoover to a unicorn couple, and spent most of his childhood there, but didn't earn his cutie mark until he and his family moved to Bridle. Dusty was raised more as a unicorn than as an earth pony, and as such showed a more scholarly bent then was usual. As he was late in getting his mark, he tried many things to find his talent before moving to Bridle (not in any fashion related to a certain trio we know), leading to him becoming unusually skilled in a wide variety of things. Soon after moving to Bridle, while exploring and playing in the forest near the town, Dusty Tomes stumbled across a ruin from centuries ago. The ruins and their strange writings entranced Dusty, and he spent the next week trying to decipher their secrets .He borrowed a book from a trader, while he was there he got help from his new friend Bookend. The two of them managed to make their way through the ruins and find the secret of the ruins (it was only an old tavern, albeit one from before the town was their). The two of them earned their marks that day, Dusty finding an open book and brush on his flank. Dusty found he had a liking for such things, and later became an archaeologist. During Dusty's years as an archaeologist, he traveled all over Equestria and beyond. He has traveled to Zebrica, as well as the Griffon lands. He hasn't made any finds that make him famous, but he has done enough to get him known in the archaeologist community. Occasionally while working he has employed the services of a unicorn named Seismic Fault, a geomancy specialist who has aided him in clearing collapsed tunnels and the like. He has recently traveled to Canterlot, wanting to access the great library for research, also o meet up with his old friend Bookend. Personality Dusty is fairly laid back, and enjoys peace and quiet above most things. Unfortunately, his life has a tendency to be more exciting than is probable, and has become quite skilled in unorthodox things as a result. When he finds something he's really interested in, he focuses on it intently, often to the point of neglecting important things. Cutie Mark Dusty Tome's cutie mark is of an open book with an archaeologist's brush over top of it, representing his skill in deciphering unknown languages. He gets his bonus on checks to understand lost forms of communication. Stat Block Male NG Earth Pony Factotum 6, Level 6, Init +2, HP 53/53, Speed 30ft AC 18, Touch 12, Flat-footed 16, Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +5, Base Attack Bonus 4 +1 Hoofblade ' +7 (1d8+3, 19-20/x2) '+2 mithril chain shirt barding (+6 Armor, +2 Dex) Abilities Str 14, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 18, Wis 16, Cha 12 'Condition'None Category:PCs